Mega Man Zero 3
Mega Man Zero 3, known in Japan as is the third video game in the Mega Man Zero series of ''Mega Man video games from Capcom. It was released for Game Boy Advance in 2004. Gameplay This game follows almost the exact same rules as its predecessor, Mega Man Zero 2. Once again, Zero has his Z-Saber, Buster, and Shield Boomerang. However, Zero's rod weapon (originally the Triple Rod in Mega Man Zero and the Chain Rod in Mega Man Zero 2) has been replaced with the Recoil Rod: a pair of tonfa-like weapons that can be aimed in all directions. When charged up, a powerful stabbing attack is performed, which can knock enemies back, or propel Zero into the air if aimed down to the ground, like a makeshift pogo stick. The Cyber-elf system has been given an overhaul with the introduction of Satellite Cyber-elves. These are different from the standard Cyber-elves, which have been renamed "Fusion Elves", in that they are equipped for a constant benefit, and the use of them will not affect the mission ranking score. However, only two Satellite Elves can be equipped at once. Cyberspace is a new addition to the game. It is said by one Resistance member (Hirondelle) that the portal to Cyberspace opened up due to Omega's arrival. Most levels in Mega Man Zero 3 have doors to Cyberspace. Going through these doors leads the player into an area that looks exactly like the one in which they left but with a green tinge to it. Enemy appearances are less frequent and if a transfer of Battle Chips from a MegaMan Battle Network 4/''Mega Man Zero 3'' link has been performed, certain virus enemies from the MegaMan Battle Network series will appear. Mega Man Zero 3 can hold only one BattleChip (all saved games uses the same chip), holding the "Z Saver" (a mistranslation of Z-Saber) in the beginning, and the virus enemies will not appear if the game contains the "Z Saver" chip or no chips. All enemies drop health items (instead of other items, such as Secret Disks) in Cyberspace. Entering the Cyberspace causes certain Cyber Elves to auto-activate without dying (both Fusion and Satellite, the ones with the A-mark on the lower left), even if not grown enough to be normally used, and these Elves do not affect the score. However, going into Cyberspace decreases the mission ranking score, making it more difficult to obtain an S or A Rank, which is needed in order to win EX Skills off the end-of-stage bosses. Zero no longer needs to "level up" in order to create weapon combos and other things of that sort as they are already in place. Secret Disks Throughout the game, enemies may drop Secret Disks. Each may contain file information about the Mega Man Zero series, enemy information, Cyber-elves, Energy Crystals or even customization chips. Many can be opened by Zero himself, mostly the disks containing Cyber-elves, but others are locked and the player will have to take them to Cerveau in order to open them. Once opened, their info will be stored in a Secret Disk library featured within the game. EX Skill Custom Chips The Forms system from Mega Man Zero 2 has been replaced with Customization Chips. These come in three types - head, body and legs, and can be found in Secret Disks or acquired by defeating bosses. Only one of each type of chip can be equipped at a time i.e. if one head chip has been equipped, you cannot equip another head chip, but can still equip a foot chip and a body chip. This gives the player more flexibility in customizing Zero. These Chips give direct upgrades to Zero's head, body or legs, and can be used to reproduce the effects of the various Forms that Zero could take in Mega Man Zero 2. As with the Forms in this game's predecessor, Zero can take on different colours when different body chips are equipped. Extras As with other Mega Man Zero games, beating the game will allow you to play the completed save file again in a "New Game Plus". Zero will start with all Fusion Elves used from the previous game still in effect (although he'll still be penalized for their use). Zero will also get to keep any EX Skills and body chips that he earned in the previous game. Hard Mode can be unlocked after completing the game once. It can be accessed by pressing the L shoulder button before pressing Start while selecting a New Game. In Hard Mode, Cyber-elves cannot be used and Cyberspace cannot be accessed (save for one specific level). Zero's triple-slash and full-charge shot are also disabled, and he cannot earn EX Skills. Ultimate mode can be unlocked by collecting all of the Secret Disks in one game and beating it. Hold R when starting a New Game to play. In Ultimate Mode, Zero starts with all Fusion Elves with permanent effects (such as the Elves that extend the life meter) already in use and without penalty in mission scores. Zero will also have a few body parts available from the start, including the Ultima Foot chip. Finally, Zero can use full-charge attacks instantly by means of simplistic button combos. There are also seven mini games that can be selected from on the game's Start Menu. They are all unlocked after certain criteria have been met: *Zero mini-game - Beat the game once (in any mode). *Ciel mini-game - Beat the game with S ranking on all missions. *Copy X mini-game - Using your previous save game, finish the game again in Hard Mode. *Fefnir mini-game - Complete all missions with 100 points. *Harpuia mini-game - Complete the game with S ranking on all missions, using only the Z Saber. *Leviathan mini-game - Complete all missions with 100 points. *Phantom mini-game - Complete the game with S ranking on all missions, using only the Buster Shot. Story At the start of the third game, the following synopsis of the first few games is shown: The legendary Reploid Zero awoke from a long slumber... With Ciel's Resistance he defeated Copy X, the ruler of Neo Arcadia. The terror of the Neo Arcadian regime ended, but the energy shortage remained a constant problem. Ciel devoted herself to researching new forms of energy. And Elpizo became the newly appointed Resistance leader. However, overcome by his desire for power, Elpizo awakened the Dark Elf, whose magic had once nearly destroyed the world. Elpizo, thirsting for the power of the Dark Elf, lost sight of his true duty, and was finally defeated after a fierce battle. However, the Dark Elf fled, her destination unknown... The battle over the Dark Elf had only just begun... The third game starts two months after the events of the second. A recently crashed spaceship emits energy similar to the Dark Elf, and Zero sets out to investigate. Not long into the mission Ciel and a pair of resistance members are captured by Neo Arcadia as Zero enters the ship. But they are not harmed, nor are they held prisoner, as an incident breaks out involving a giant Reploid named Omega that not even Leviathan and Fefnir combined can handle. Zero interrupts the battle and is left to handle things on his own. Soon thereafter a Dr. Weil is introduced, as well as a new Copy X who has reclaimed leadership of Neo Arcadia, much to the chagrin of Harpuia. After a missile is launched at a densely populated area to enable Omega to capture the Dark Elf, Zero goes off to fight Copy X and defeats him. But before Copy X can transform again, he is betrayed and killed by a trap placed on his body by Weil. With Copy X out of the way, Weil assumes command of Neo Arcadia and uses the Dark Elf and Omega to seize control of all Reploids. After Zero destroys both Baby Elves, he heads to destroy Omega's Dark Elf enhanced form, defeating the Reploid twice. From the remains of Omega, however, rises a Reploid that looks just like Zero and at that moment, Weil informs Zero he is merely a copy and that Omega inhabits Zero's original body. After Zero and Omega do battle, X appears and confirms to Zero that they fought against and sealed Omega centuries ago. Before Weil can force the Dark Elf to rejoin with Omega, the Guardians appear and further damage him. Eventually Zero makes the decision to finish him off, regardless of him being inside Zero's real body. In the explosion, Zero is knocked out and sees visions of X. He tells Zero that he is out of power and can no longer exist in the human world. He is confident Zero can protect the world from now on and fades away (presumed to have retired to Cyberspace). The fate of the Guardians, while not shown, is revealed by official materials to have died in the explosion (Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works artbook). Zero's unconscious body is brought back to the Resistance Base by the Dark Elf. With Weil's defeat, the curse placed upon the Dark Elf (now known as Mother Elf) is broken and she flies away. But losing Omega and Mother Elf still didn't change the fact that Weil was now the undisputed ruler of Neo Arcadia. The humans living there would soon realize the wrath of Dr. Weil. Bosses First four bosses: *Deathtanz Mantisk *Childre Inarabitta *Blazin' Flizard *Hellbat Schilt / Devilbat Schilt Returning Bosses: *Anubis Necromancess V *Hanumachine R *Blizzack Staggroff R *Copy X Mark II Second four bosses: *Tretista Kelverian *Glacier Le Cactank *Cubit Foxtar *Volteel Biblio Other bosses: *Omega (First and final boss) *Crea and Prea (Fought twice) *Phantom (Secret boss) Weil Numbers The , are the eight bosses from Mega Man Zero 3. They were eight judges from Neo Arcadia that decided with X if a Reploid called into question is a Maverick. Dr. Weil brainwashed and modified them to work for him, becoming the Weil Numbers (バイルナンバーズ, Vile Numbers in Japan). Each of them has a "Judge Form" (humanoid form) and a "Punishment Form" (fighting form). Trivia *Mega Man Zero 3 has the largest number of Bosses to learn skills from, at 12 instead of the standard 8. *Copy X and Dr. Weil ordering the Omega Missile Strike on Area Z-3079, which was a Human town, is similar to Sigma's Missile raid on the climax of the Day of Sigma OVA. *Technically, because of Zero destroying his original body, the last of Wily's creations were destroyed, as Zero's current body was made by someone else, not by Wily. This also means that Wily's final masterpiece outlasted Dr. Light's, as Mega Man X's body was destroyed in the previous game. Thus, this game marks the end of the connections to the Classic series (Dr. Light and Dr. Wily), however though Zero's mind still exists. *The original packaging for the Megaman Zero 3 GBA game referred to it as the "exciting conclusion to the Zero series". Originally, this was meant to end the Mega Man Zero series, but the fans demanded another sequel so they can see more of the story, so Inti Creates made Zero 4 with the intention of truly making a period of the Zero series. *This game is also the only game showing the X-Era X and Zero (X and Omega) alongside the Zero-Era X and Zero (Copy X and Zero). See also *List of Mega Man Zero 3 enemies *Mega Man Zero 3 walkthrough *Mega Man Zero 3 database *Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos *Rockman Zero 3 Modification Cards Category:Mega Man Zero games Category:Game Boy Advance games